The present invention relates to an electrical connector for interconnecting two boards or equivalent.
A variety of board-to-board electrical connectors to electrically interconnect two boards or equivalent have been developed.
In general, the board-to-board electrical connector has a pair of male and female connectors each having one or more contacts. When the pair of male and female connectors are fitted to each other, their contacts are brought into physical contact with each other and thereby the two boards or equivalent are electrically connected. Thus, the contacts of the pair of male and female connectors of the board-to-board electrical connector are brought into physical contact with each other, for the reason of which this type of board-to-board electrical connector does not have the band-pass characteristic that only a signal within a specified frequency band transmits from one of the pair of connectors to the other.
Thus, in this general type of board-to-board electrical connector, a noise-cut filter is additionally required for cutting noise transmitted from one connector to the other. Also, for allowing only a signal within a specified frequency band to transmit from the one connector to the other, an additional band-pass filter having the corresponding band-pass characteristic is required.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a board-to-board electrical connector having a band-pass characteristic.